Malditas hormonas
by Uchiha Sasuke desu
Summary: Harry Potter descubre entre las cosas de Sirius, un hechizo para ver mejor lo que todo quinceañero desea... chicas.


Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowlling.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que va a funcionar Harry?- preguntó Ronald Weasley mientras sostenía un pergamino viejo y sucio en sus manos tratando de comprender lo que tenía escrito, al tiempo en que seguía a Harry por el pasillo.

-Muy seguro no Ron, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo.

-Ya lo creo!- sonrió de oreja a oreja el pelirrojo al imaginarse lo que sucedería sí es que llegaba a funcionar lo que estaban tramando.

-¿Estará bien aquí?- se detuvo de pronto Harry mientras observaba un largo pasillo y parecía inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

-Pues para mí cualquier lugar estaría bien –contestó apresuradamente Ron- y si decidieras hacerlo en todo Hogwarts, mejor.

-No seas tonto, Ron, no podemos hacer eso- dijo Harry, pero su propio pensamiento y su pequeño minuto de silencio demostraron lo contrario- aunque quisiéramos, sólo será este pasillo.

-Bueno, al menos es algo- replico conforme Ron.

-Bien- Harry tomó el pergamino de las manos de su amigo y dando unos pasos atrás tomó su varita y leyó el hechizo que tenía escrito el pedazo de papel. Ron, detrás de espaldas de Harry, emitía pequeñas y absurdas risitas casi en la oreja de su amigo.

-Ron, no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo ni ponerte casi encima de mí- le espetó Harry quitándoselo de encima.

-Vamos Harry, cualquier chico en Hogwarts estaría actuando igual que yo si tuviera esta misma oportunidad.

-Bueno, no te puedo asegurar que este hechizo que encontré en casa de Sirius funcione realmente...

-Pero con tal de ver a las chicas en ropa interior creo que vale el intentarlo, ¿no crees Harry? –sonrió Ron tontamente y luego viendo hacia el cielo exclamó- amo a los merodeadores...

-No es para tanto Ron...- dijo Harry con cara de circunstancia.

-Oye Harry, pero estas seguro que solo funcionará con las chicas... ¿verdad?

-Claro, estoy completamente seguro.

-Y que sólo tu y yo podremos verlas... ¿verdad?

-Sí Ron, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Es que quería asegurarme... no quisiera tener que ver a Snape o a Crabbe o Goyle en ropa interior.... que asco!

-No lo harás, el hechizo de los merodeadores salió mal por ciertas cosas, y según leí, dejaron todo al ver a Snape, en ese entonces, en ropa interior; pero con las notas de Sirius yo ya le he hecho unas modificaciones y estoy seguro que funcionará muy bien... te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bien Harry, confío en ti... –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry en señal de confianza.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta esperar a que pase alguna chica para comprobar que todo marche bien.

-Hermioneeee! –exclamó Ron casi en súplica- porqué no vienes a buscarnos como siempre lo haces?? –Harry sonrió al ver la simplicidad y la cantidad de hormonas alborotadas en su amigo; se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared a esperar.

Pasaron los minutos, parecían horas y Harry y Ron ya empezaban a impacientarse, lo bueno de todo es que era sábado y no tenían clases. Ron se estiró y bostezo completamente aburrido.

-Harry... ¿no hubiera sido mejor haber puesto el hechizo en otro pasillo? ó quizás mejor, en el pasillo que da al baño de las chicas? –dijo Ron mostrando que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-Vamos Ron, alguien tiene que pasar, no te desesperes- trató de consolarlo Harry – además, si lo hubiéramos hecho ahí, sería demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó de pronto la profesora McGonagall haciendo que ambos chicos enrojecieran instantáneamente y voltearan a otra parte- ¿qué les sucede?

-No... no estamos haciendo nada... –dijo Harry queriendo aclarar la situación y tratar de concentrarse en mirar únicamente los ojos de la maestra- lo prometo.

-¿Qué le pasa señor Potter? –preguntó la vieja McGonagall mientras escudriñaba también a Ron quien ya no se notaba diferencia entre el rojo de su piel y el de su cabello- y usted, señor Weasley, ¿qué es lo que le sucede?

-E-estamos descansando.... profesora McGonagall....

-Bien –los miró no muy convencida- no se queden todo el día aquí de ociosos, bajen y hagan algo de provecho, pónganse a estudiar, no estén perdiendo el tiempo en nada.

-No profesora McGonagall- exclamó Harry quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso. McGonagall se alejó dejando a los dos chicos suspirando de alivio.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca se iría- dijo Ron pasando su mano por el cabello- que incomodidad... ese era precisamente uno de los más grandes riesgos de este hechizo...

-Lo sé- convino también Harry mientras trataba de borrar de su mente unas bragas de encaje rojo incandescente.

-Hasta que los encontré!- dijo una voz que a Ron le iluminó el rostro y a Harry le hizo bajar la mirada de nuevo al piso- ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Hermione, para luego ver con un gesto de extrañeza al pelirrojo- ¿y porqué sonríes así, Ron?

-Es que tenía ganas de verte... –dijo el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa y con cierto brillo extravagante en sus ojos, Harry volteo rápidamente a verlo con cara de sorpresa, vaya que Ron no tenía pena, ni sabía disimular.

-¿A sí?- preguntó con el mismo gesto en su rostro.

-No le hagas caso Hermione, ya sabes como es Ron... –dijo Harry tratando de controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sobre todo controlar sus ojos que amenazaban con ver algo mas que la mirada de la castaña- ¿qué querías?

-Buscaba a Luna, pero veo que ustedes están mas extraños que de costumbre, así que mejor iré a buscarla yo sola... nos vemos después- dijo Hermione partiendo seguida de la mirada hipnótica de Ron.

-Esto es realmente incómodo Ron- espetó Harry.

-¿Incómodo? –preguntó muy soñador aún viendo el lugar por donde había partido Hermione –yo lo encuentro taaaaaaaan agradable...

-Claro... era Hermione... –dijo como queja. Ron lo miró casi instantáneamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿a ti también te gustó ver a Hermione??...crees que es bonita???

-No Ron, no dije eso...

-Entonces dices que es fea... –lo miro gestudo.

-Tampoco... –paso saliva con dificultad al ver la mirada asesina del pelirrojo- olvídalo mejor.

-Hasta crees que lo haré... mal amigo... –dijo entredientes, pero ambos guardaron silencio al ver pasar delante de sus ojos a Cho, sonriéndole a Harry.

-Adiós Harry- le dijo muy coqueta sin imaginar lo que el par de muchachos pervertidos miraba.

-A-adiós Cho...- saludó Harry ilusionado, viendo el contoneo del delicado encaje blanco alejarse de sus ojos- me está empezando a gustar en demasía el encaje...

-Y a mi...- respaldo aquella confesión Ron, haciendo que Harry lo mirara inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué... pues... mira ahí viene Ginny!

-¿Dónde?- volteo Harry velozmente y casi rompiéndose el cuello mientras Ron se iba corriendo de ahí. Harry bufó fastidiado. "Qué infantil es Ron... y que tonto soy al creerme las mentiras que me dice..." pensó para después quitar el hechizo del pasillo e irse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente y madrugando por primera vez en su vida, Harry en compañía de Ron, se encontraban de nuevo poniendo el hechizo ahora en el pasillo del Gran Comedor. Ron miraba orgulloso como se iba haciendo realidad su gran idea.

-Te lo dije Harry, que mejor lugar para poner el hechizo que el pasillo para el Gran Comedor.

-Sí, ya me lo has estado repitiendo desde hace media hora- dijo fastidiado.

-¿A que hora baja Hermione a desayunar?- preguntó Ron mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

-Temo darte la mala noticia de que Hermione esta vez no bajara a desayunar, esta ayudando a una de las niñas de primero con su tarea- le confesó Harry con una pequeña sonrisita triunfal en su rostro.

-Rayos...

-Cállate que ya empiezan a llegar –dijo Harry mirando a un lado del pasillo y viendo como comenzaban a llegar la parvada de muchachos por un lado.

-¡Ojos al suelo!, ¡Ojos al suelo!- gritó inesperadamente Ron, confundiendo a Harry que no entendió ni una palabra de lo que le dijo su compañero.

-¿Qué dijiste?- demasiado tarde, Harry ya había visto de nuevo a la profesora McGonagall pasar frente a sus ojos y casi en cámara lenta, luciendo un coordinado negro de bolitas rojas tan viejo como ella misma era- Merlín... se me ha ido por completo el apetito... lo único bueno es que era grande y tapaba mucho.

-Te lo advertí Harry, así que no me culpes- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Eso era una advertencia??- preguntó ofendido Harry- pensé que estabas diciendo otra cosa... no eso precisamente!!!

-No me culpes de tu sordera...

-No tienes vergüenza...

-Mira nada más quien viene ahí... –dijo Ron con cara de soñador- no que Hermione no iba a bajar a desayunar??

-Hola chicos- los saludó Hermione pasando frente a ellos y entrando al Gran Comedor.

-Hola lindo y suave encaje rosa- saludó Ron enamorado y sonrojando a su propio amigo.

-En verdad que ahora entiendo el porque de la insistencia en voltear a ver a Lavander cada que pasaba ¿quién no podría hacerlo? Si tan solo pudiera concentrarme en ver a una - menciono Harry en un tono soñador, tratando de no perder detalle de las hermanas Patil y su mejor amiga al verlas salir de desayunar.

-Así es Harry, no pueden culparnos por ser chicos. –Ambos bajaron la vista nuevamente al piso al ver que salía apresuradamente la profesora McGonagall del Gran Comedor.

-Diablos!, ¿qué no puede estarse quieta en un solo lugar esa mujer?- preguntó Harry fastidiado de haber visto ya hasta tres veces a la vieja profesora.

-Para la próxima omítela de tu hechizo Harry, por lo que más quieras- le imploró Ron.

-Hola chicos- ambos voltearon viendo a Luna sonreírles a unos pasos de la puerta del Gran Comedor, muy feliz.

-H-hola Luna...- saludó Harry más rojo que un tomate mientras Ron se aflojaba el cuello de su suéter.

-Ya veo que están muy "entretenidos"- les advirtió con algo de diversión en su voz- tengan cuidado de que no los descubran- dijo guiñándoles el ojo y después de darse una media vuelta y modelar un poco frente a los dos chicos, los cuales miraban a Luna con cara de incógnita y sorpresa, se metió al Gran Comedor.

-¿N-nos descubrió?- preguntó Harry, casi para sí mismo- vaya que es lista...

-Y vaya que es descarada –intervino Ron- mira que hasta darse una vuelta para que la veamos mejor.

-Oye es verdad- lo miró Harry confundido.

-A propósito Ron, me preguntaba si Ginny está a dieta?

-¿Por?

-No ha bajado a desayunar y ya es un poco tarde.

-Mira que preocupado estás por mi hermana... –dijo a regañadientes y con mirada de molestia- espero que no baje.

-Pues siento arruinarte tus esperanzas Ron, ahí viene Ginny... –dijo Harry muy feliz y risueño, mientras Ron trataba inútilmente de taparle los ojos.

-Hola Harry- lo saludó la chica, divertida de ver que "sin motivo aparente" a Harry casi se le cayera la quijada hasta el piso y la mirara embobado.

-Ho-hola Ginny... –le sonrió estúpidamente- te ves muy bien hoy- dijo siendo interrumpido y vuelto a la realidad por un enorme codazo que le acomodó Ron en las costillas.

-Gracias Harry- le sonrió y luego miró a su hermano furiosa- y tu Ronald, más te vale que dejes a Harry en paz, no te hace nada, y ... que estas buscando en el techo?...

-Ya métete de una vez al comedor, Ginny!- le ordenó su hermano, mientras Harry se reía y quejaba a la vez del dolor que sentía en su costado.

-Vaya, pero si son "San Potter" y "Pobreza Weasley", ya déjense de bromas y bésense de una vez que poco les falta, anormales- musitó Draco Malfoy haciendo enrabietar a Ron.

-Cállate maldito hurón lame-botas- se defendió Ron codeando a Harry- lárgate antes de que te aventemos un buen hechizo, ¿no es así Harry?...- el silencio que siguió después lo hizo voltear hacia su amigo- ¿Harry?

-Tal parece que un ratón se comió la lengua de tu "novio", Weasley- dijo finalmente Draco y entró al comedor tras las risas aduladoras de su séquito de siempre. Ron aún miraba sorprendido a Harry.

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

-R-Ron... ¿tú... tú has visto... eso?- preguntó Harry tan blanco como el arroz.

-¿Ver como ese idiota nos insultaba y tu te quedabas callado como tonto?- dijo ofendido- claro que lo vi. –Harry miró a Ron con duda y confusión.

-Tengo hambre Ron- dijo de pronto cambiando totalmente la conversación- entremos a desayunar... voy a quitar el hechizo de una vez.

-Desayunar??- preguntó Ron feliz de poder comer pronto- esa palabra me gusta.

-Sí, en un rato te alcanzo –le dijo Harry viendo como su amigo se desaparecía tras la puerta del comedor. Tal parecía que él había sido el único que había visto a Draco en bragas, suspiró confundido- ... y todo por estas malditas hormonas...

* * *

**Adendum:**

Harry y Ron seguían de pie en el pasillo, sus risitas y sus rostros mostraban que se la estaban pasando en grande. De pronto palidecieron y abrieron de más sus ojos al ver a Luna aproximarse. No era para menos, vestía ... o desvestía con una ligera y mínima tanga y un delicado y casi traslúcido sostén; los colores en los rostros de Harry y Ron subían y bajaban constantemente como semáforo descompuesto. Luna sonrió complacida. Se acerco coquetamente a ellos y sonriendo les miró confiada. Espero a que pasaran saliva y se controlaran un poco, y acercándose de tal manera que quedó al alcance del rostro de ambos, les susurró al oído –yo también conozco un hechizo para ver, igual a éste- se dio la vuelta y se alejó contoneándose. Dos días después Hermione todavía no se explicaba porque los encontró colorados y con los brazos enfrente del cuerpo como si quisieran taparse y balbuceando entre dientes cosas como "pervertida", "me vio, ella me vio" ó "sus ojos me siguen...".

* * *

Adendum 2:

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el baño del campo de Quiddish, cuando de pronto el ruido de la puerta al abrirse les robó la atención. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver entrar a hurtadillas a Luna y Hermione cada una ataviada con solo un diminuto bikini, altamente nocivo para cualquier chico. Ron sonrió tontamente mientras veía como Hermione se acercaba a él como una gatita traviesa, mientras que Luna hacía lo mismo para con Harry, quien ya estaba peor de rojo que el mismo cabello de Ron.

-Me encanta este hechizo... -murmuró Ron.

-No es el hechizo, querido... -sonrió traviesa Luna- decidimos hacerles el trabajo más sencillo...

-Me-merlín... -se atragantó Harry con su propia saliva al ver como tenía a la chica casi encima.

-Luna, no seas tan voraz... -sonrió Hermione volteando a ver ahora sugestivamente a Ron mientras se desabrochaba su delicado sostén- esto debe ser más lento...

-"Gulp"- se atragantó Ron.

-Ron... -murmuraba Hermione mientras suavemente se bajaba el tirante del sostén por uno de sus hombros- Ron...

-Mmmm?? -gesticuló Ron.

-Ron!!! despiertate!! -lo estrujó Harry Potter- ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Q-que? -preguntó el pelirrojo con la baba saliendo de la comisura de su boca.

-Has estado quejándote toda la noche, se supone que yo soy el que sueña a Voldemort, ¿que te pasa?

-Harryyy... -Ron tomó la almohada y volviendo a tumbarse en el colchón se tapó la cabeza con ella- dejame estar unos quince minutos maaaaaas....


End file.
